1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a computed tomography apparatus of the type having a gantry with a measuring opening, an X-ray source movable around the measuring opening for irradiating an examination area from different directions, a detector for registering corresponding projections, and at least one support table having a support plate, with the gantry being movably fashioned such that it can be moved into at least one use position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,607 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,415 describe computed tomography apparatuses of the above general type.
It has been determined that approximately 50 through 60% of the time spent at computed tomography apparatuses in hospitals at the moment is occupied by positioning the patient on the support table in a way appropriate for the respective examination. During that time, the computed tomography apparatus cannot be used for examinations, since the service personnel are occupied with waiting while the patient climbs onto the support table, which is firmly attached to the computed tomography apparatus and which is technically complicated, and the service personnel are then occupied with positioning the patient thereon.
In order to reduce such apparatus downtime it is known from the aforementioned patents to fashion the gantry and the support table such that they can be moved. Such a movable table, as the table of a conventional computed tomography apparatus, is provided with a longitudinally displaceable support plate that is attached to the movable pedestal of the support table. Additionally, a coupling mechanism, which enables a rigid connection of the support table with the gantry, is provided. This enables patients to be prepared without blocking use of the computed tomography apparatus but the overall technical outlay that is required is not less, and is perhaps greater, compared to a conventional computed tomography apparatus.
The same is true of the computed tomography apparatus known from German OS 195 05 276, which has a gantry, which is movable relative to a stationary support table and which, docked to the patient support table, can be adjusted relative to the support table by a drive unit.